Super Fighting Robots
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Beck wants to be a better hero, and after meeting a nice woman named Roll, he decides to train with her. But once evil from the past rears it's ugly mustache, Beck decides to seek out an old hero. The Blue Bomber himself, Mega Man. Contains Beck/Dyna.


**Super Fighting Robots**

 **Chapter 1: In the year 300X**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

Beck was after another threat. He ran down an alleyway chasing a scientist. He readied his MightyBlaster. The scientist stole parts from a top secret machine Dr. White and Dr. Sanda were working on, but once the parts went missing, the machine was useless. Call located the thief on the southern part of town. "Stop! If you know what's good for you!" Beck shouted. The man looked back.

"No! My machine will be completed!" He shouted back in a thick German accent. Beck fired off a few shots, "You dummkopf! You will ruin my work with your shooting!"

"Work!? You stole that machine!" Beck shouted. The scientist pulled out a gun of his own, an odd looking blaster and fired a flurry of shots at Beck, knocking the young robot out. When he woke, Beck had lost him, the man was nowhere to be found. "Awww man... What am I gonna tell Dr. White?" Beck dropped to his knees. He stood moments later and began walking back to "W&S Labs" but not before stopping to refuel. He took a stroll through the market district, looking at the different shops, but the one to catch his eye was a small shop called "Roll's Refills"

"Huh? I don't remember seeing this place?" Beck said to himself. He walked inside, the small shop was similar to a home like coffee shop. Beck walked up to the counter, "Hello?" He asked, hitting the small bell. From the back came a tall blonde woman in a red tank top and jeans.

"Oh hello!" She said cheerfully, "What brings ya by?"

Beck looked around, "What is this place?"

"It's a coffee shop for robots." The woman said, sweeping the floor with a red broom. "So, what can I get you?"

Beck looked nervously at the menu, "I'll have an-" He was cut off by the woman.

"You're Beck aren't you? You're one of the Mighty 9 Robots right?" She asked curiously.

Beck nodded, "Yeah, I am... I'm Mighty No. 9... Although sometimes I don't feel very Mighty." The woman dropped her broom, starting Beck.

"Say no more Mighty No. 9! This one is on the house!" She said, going into the back room. Beck looked around, deciding he needed to take a seat at a table. The woman came back with a blue can with the letter E on it. She placed it in front of him. "What is this?"

"It's an E-Tank." She said, placing her hands at her hips. Beck opened it like a soda and took a drink. His eyes widened.

"Wow! This is good!" He drank more. The woman giggled at Beck, "What's your name Miss?"

"Roll." She said sweetly. Before Beck could say another word, his communicator went off.

"It's news at 5 with Avi! Beck is late yet again! Dyna threatens lashings! Pyro threatens to burn toast! Battalion threatens 5000 push-ups in under six seconds! Will Beck ever make it back to the Lab?" Avi 'reported.'

Beck turned his communicator off and sighed, "Guess I gotta go Ms. Roll. Thanks for the E-Tank. How much do I owe you?"

Roll shook her head, "Nothing. It's on the house."

Beck smiled, getting another message.

"Beck! Get over here! Or else!" Dyna threatened. Beck nodded hastily and ran off. Roll smiled, a tear shedding.

"He reminds me of Rock.."

Back at the labs, Beck hurried in, nearly out of breath. "I'm back.. Sorry, busy with the guy who stole your machine." Beck explained. Dr. White and Dr. Sanda looked away from their white board with schematics drawn up.

"Huh? Oh sorry Beck. Forget about it. It was just a particle accelerator. No biggie." Dr. White told the young robot. Dr. Sanda nodded.

"Nothing a few hours can't fix and we'll have a new one." Sanda explained.

"Go to your charging bay and wait for your next assignment." White told him. Beck nodded and headed to his room.

A few hours later, Beck laid on his bed, thinking about the scientist who got away from him. He looked old, but he ran fast. "Who was that guy?" He questioned. At that moment, Dyna opened his door. The dark skinned, purple haired robot gave her sharp teeth smile as she entered. "What do you want Dyna?"

"Just coming in to tell you you're over thinking." She petitely sat next to him. "So he got away, big whoop." She told him.

"The big whoop Dyna, is this isn't my first screw up. I'm always screwing up, I'm not a hero!" He told her, taking off his helmet. Freeing his spiky black hair.

"You saved me, the others, and the world from destruction!" She told him.

"I also won those fights with dumb luck.." He said, covering his face with his pillow. Dyna stood, looking at the hiding Beck in pity. She felt bad for him. He needed training as a hero, but no one was exactly fit to do it. She removed the pillow from his hands, seeing he had fallen asleep.

Dyna rolled her eyes, "Silly Beck." She gave a light kiss on his forehead and left the room.

 **Welp. This is a new story. First off, I liked Mighty No. 9, I think it was fun. Not the best, but certainly not the worst. It was barley a blip on the bad gaming radar, and it certainly didn't cause the industry to crash... *cough* E.T. *cough* ...So anyways. Yeah!**


End file.
